The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of personal digital assistants (PDAs) or other types of portable electronic devices.
Computers and other electronic devices have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers along with other electronic devices are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of a computer system or other type of electronic device is dramatically enhanced by coupling these type of stand-alone devices together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing. Furthermore, computers along with other types of electronic devices which are coupled to the Internet provide their users access to data and information from all over the world. Computer systems have become useful in many aspects of everyday life both for personal and business uses.
Included within this broad category of computers and electronic devices is the personal digital assistant (commonly referred to as a PDA). Specifically, as the components required to build a computer system have been greatly reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of these new categories of computer systems is the personal digital assistant. A personal digital assistant is a portable computer system which is small enough to be held in the hand of its user and can be xe2x80x9cpalm-sized.xe2x80x9d
Since personal digital assistants are very small, full-sized keyboards are generally not efficient input devices. For instance, personal digital assistants using keyboards usually have keyboard devices that are so small that a user typically cannot touch-type on them. Many personal digital assistants employ a stylus and a digitizer pad as an input system. The stylus and digitizer pad work well for personal digital assistants because the arrangement allows a user to hold the personal digital assistant in one hand while writing with the stylus onto the digitizer pad with the other hand. A small on-screen keyboard image can also be used for data entry. Because of the elimination of the keyboard, personal digital assistants are very portable and tend to be carried by the user wherever they go, including on travel.
Furthermore, the personal digital assistant is usually a battery powered device that is typically used as an electronic organizer having the capability to store and display a wide range of information which can include numerous addresses and telephone numbers of business and personal acquaintances, financial information, daily appointments, a xe2x80x9cto doxe2x80x9d list, along with various other personal information. In this manner, the personal digital assistant is able to consolidate a variety of information which is easily accessible by its user. Therefore, personal digital assistants are very useful and powerful devices.
It should be appreciated that there are disadvantages associated with personal digital assistants. For example, when a typical personal digital assistant is implemented with a standard flip cover that protects its display screen, digitizer, and functional buttons, the personal digital assistant package becomes undesirably thicker and bulkier. Specifically, the companies that manufacture personal digital assistants are continuously competing to produce thinner devices which are more desirable to their customers. However, the standard flip cover for a personal digital assistant typical adds an additional 4-5 millimeters (mm) of unwanted thickness to the personal digital assistant package. As such, the typical personal digital assistant having a standard flip cover is undesirably thicker and bulkier.
Another disadvantage associated with a personal digital assistant is that its flip cover may not remain aligned with its outer parameter thereby revealing one or more of its buttons. Specifically, a typical flip cover hinge of a personal digital assistant may be fabricated from a pliable material (e.g., leather). As this pliable hinge material becomes worn with use, the flip cover is adversely allowed to sag and become misaligned with the outer parameter of its personal digital assistant. Therefore, the misaligned flip cover may expose a button of the personal digital assistant such as its power button which can be inadvertently activated thereby draining the power of the personal digital assistant.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus that provides a flip cover to a personal digital assistant that adds a minimal amount of thickness to the personal digital assistant. Furthermore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that satisfies the above need and also restricts the flip cover from becoming misaligned with the outer parameter of its personal digital assistant. The present invention provides a method and apparatus which accomplishes the above mentioned needs.
For example, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention includes a nested flip cover lid for a portable computing system such as a personal digital assistant (PDA). Specifically, the nested flip cover lid includes an accessory rail spine, a hinge and a rigid material that is fabricated to nest within the top cover parameter bevels surrounding the display system of the portable computing system. Therefore, the nested flip cover of the portable computing system is designed and fabricated in order to add a minimal amount of thickness (e.g., 1 millimeter) to the overall portable computing system package. Furthermore, the nested flip cover may also be integrated with a latching mechanism in order to secure the nested flip cover closed when the portable computing system is not being used. In this manner, the latching mechanism keeps the nested flip cover aligned with the outer parameter of the portable computing system.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a flip cover for covering a portion of a front surface of a portable computing system. The flip cover includes an apparatus for attaching to the portable computing system. Furthermore, the flip cover includes a hinge material attached to the apparatus. Additionally, the flip cover includes a material forming a raised area that is for nesting within display parameter bevels of a top cover of the portable computing system. It is understood that the material is attached to the hinge material.
The present invention provides these advantages and others which will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of embodiments in accordance with the present invention.